


I Do

by dumbass-of-darkness (Websterhorse)



Category: Hanoi Rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Websterhorse/pseuds/dumbass-of-darkness
Summary: You and Razzle get married





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested via my Tumblr (@heavy-metal-fucking-rules). I know hardly anything about weddings so sorry if it isn't accurate

Almost one year ago, the love of your life asked you to marry him. Now you're here. You're finishing the last details on your outfit, together with your best friend. "You look so beautiful! Nicholas is one lucky guy"  
"Thank you, I hope he thinks so too. Could you help me close this dress?" Your friend walks up to you and starts fiddling with the zipper of the beautiful white dress you're wearing. "Of course he thinks so, why else would he have asked you in the first place?" She finally gets the zipper up, making sure not to get any of your skin caught in it. "Now, let's get you married!" You smile at your friend's enthusiasm, let's just say that you're glad she is your bridesmaid.

As you're about to enter the room, you start to get extremely nervous. Not the bad kind of nervous though, you're very sure you're making the right decision. You just hope nothing goes wrong. Your dad, must have sensed it, as he looks down at you and smiles. "I'm sure everyone will go right" you smile back at him "I hope so dad"

The moment you enter the room, all eyes turn on you, but the only pair of eyes you notice are those of your soon to be husband. His smile is brighter than ever before and his eyes are shining. He is looking at you like you're the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. You can't deny that he looks handsome in his black suit. Neither of you are able to look anywhere else than each other. Not that you would want to.

Before you know it, you're standing in front of him. "You're beautiful" he mouths at you. The minister starts speaking. "We are gathered here today to join Nicholas Dingley and y/n in marriage."  
"Nicholas Dingley, do you take y/n zs your legally married wife?" "I do"  
"Y/n, do you take Nicholas Dingley as your legally married husband?" "I do" both you and Nicholas are smiling uncontrollably at this moment.

Soon enough, you and Nicholas have to say your vows. "Y/n, never have I thought to meet the perfect woman, let alone marry her, but here I am today. Marrying you, the most perfect person to ever roam the earth. My life changed for the better when I met you. The day you agreed to marry me was the best day of my life. I love you and promise to keep loving you. I promise to be there for you no matter what. To cherish you, like you deserve and to treat you like the Queen you are." Razzle's words left you speechless, but now you have to say your vows, so you do. After that, the rings are exchanged. Nicholas takes your hand in his and slides the ring on your finger, staring lovingly into your eyes the whole time. Next, you slide the ring around his finger.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Nicholas leans in, a huge smile on his face, and kisses you. It's soft yet passionate. Your first kiss as a married couple.

You leave the building and get in the car, being cheered on by your family and friends. Of course, you first tossed your bouquet, which your maid of honour caught. Now you are going to the party, but not without taking pictures first. Razzle seems to be unable to keep his eyes off you. He's constantly smiling at you and is constantly touching you one way or another. At the moment his arm is wrapped around you.

You arrive at a beautiful castle garden and get out of the car. The photographer, who arrived a bit before you, welcomes you and tells you what to do. "Okay, go stand there in front of the pond" you do as he says. "Perfect, now look deep into each others eyes while holding hands. Perfect." The camera clicks. "Now Razzle, stand behind y/n and place your arms around her waist. Y/n, turn your head a bit so you are looking at Razzle." This goes on for a while before you have enough pictures. After this, you can finally go to the party.

You arrive at the hall where you hold your party. There is a lot of space inside as well as outside. You walk inside and greet the guests that are already there, then you go to the entrance to greet arriving guests. When most of the guests arrive, you decide to chat with some of your friends, not leaving your new husband's side. While you do this, Razzle can't help but kiss you every once in a while. Soon it's time to eat. You and Razzle sit at the biggest table, accompanied by your maid of honour, your parents, his parent, his best man (who happens to be Michael) and the rest of his band. 

After that, music starts playing, indicating that you and Nicholas should go to the dance floor for your first dance. Your husband (man, you love that word, husband) holds you close while leading. When the song finishes, he kisses you. "You didn't even step in my toes." Your comment makes him laugh. "I practiced a bit" After that, you dance with your father and then with Michael, followed by the rest of the band. It takes a few songs before you can finally go back to the man that you love. The moment you arrive at his side he takes you in his arms and kisses you. "I love you, my beautiful wife"  
"I love you too"

As the night goes on, more and more people seem to be getting drunk, but you and Nicholas decided to stop drinking a while ago. You still want to remember this day when it's over. It's been midnight and both you and your husband are eager to enjoy the rest of the night together, alone. You decide to say goodbye to your guests and get in the car. Tonight, you spend the night in your own house, your own bed, but tomorrow you'll go on honeymoon. Once you arrive at home, Razzle help you out of the car and lifts you up, carrying you through the door and to the bedroom. He looks into your eyes and kisses you, then he puts you down on the bed. "I love you" you smile at him "I love you two"

You may have gotten in bed, but you two certainly did not get a lot of sleep that night.


End file.
